


The Final Gunpoint

by rarticalsista



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarticalsista/pseuds/rarticalsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are chasing an artifact when Helena gets kidnapped. They attempt to rescue her but things don't go according to plan. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in Sioux Falls and the warehouse team were becoming frustrated with their current retrieval. They had been there for six days tracking an artifact that allowed the user to order others into doing anything they said. That had been alerted to the artifact when a pattern of seemingly loving people who had never harmed another person in their lives, had been arrested for murder without any knowledge or motive for the crimes. The only connection that these people had was that they all worked for the same company.

They had discovered that similar reports had been filed against employees stating that they had committed crimes that they had no recollection or motive for. It had been going on for almost two decades beginning around the time when the current CEO had first started working at the company.

The team had discovered that the CEO, David Bricks, a man in his early fifties, had been using the original gloves worn by the character of Darth Vader in the first Star Wars movie. They allowed the wearer to use the infamous 'Jedi Mind Trick' to control others into doing whatever they said. He had used the gloves on his rivals so he could advance in the company. Each time the gloves were used it turned a part of his soul to darkness. He had used it so many times over the years that he no longer held any remorse for his actions. It made him incredibly dangerous.

The team had gone to his home to retrieve the artifact but they had gotten there too late. He had already become wise to their plan and had gone into hiding. He had seriously underestimated their resourcefulness. Claudia had tracked his movements through traffic cameras and had zeroed in on his location. The team were on the ground floor of a three story apartment complex going over their plan of attack.

"Right so we are agreed, Pete you take the fire escape, Steve you are with Claudia covering the lobby and Helena and I will enter through the front. Stay in contact at all times and stick to the plan." Myka ordered as she took charge of the situation.

They made their way to their positions, leaving Helena and Myka alone.

"What are you smiling at?" Myka asked, noticing the smirk Helena was sporting.

"You." She stated simply.

"What about me?"

"You are delightful. Watching you take charge like that does..  _things_  to me." She turned away from her and made her way up the stairs. She smirked to herself as she noticed Myka was not following immediately.

It took Myka a few seconds before she remembered that they were in the middle of an operation. She was use to Helena's flirtation but it still managed to catch her off guard from time to time, even though it had increased immensely over the past few weeks. She wanted to believe that it was harmless, that Helena did the same thing with her colleagues. She knew the truth though, she knew that Helena only flirted with her like that. She was happy to ignore the real meaning behind those long looks and not so innocent touches, she wasn't ready to face what it meant. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to face the truth.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and followed Helena to the third floor. They stood outside the door, Myka covered Helena as she silently picked the lock. Once it was unlocked, Helena grabbed the handle and watched as Myka mouthed "On Three" at her. On the count of three, Helena opened the door as Myka moved into the room. They moved with stealth throughout the medium sized apartment. They moved towards the kitchen when Myka was suddenly knocked on her back by a blow to the head. Helena watched as David ran through the opposite door to evade her. She was torn as what to do, Myka was laying on the floor, conscious but bleeding. She followed her heart and attended to Myka.

"Helena, I'm fine. Go after Bricks!" She ordered. Helena saw Pete running towards them after climbing through a window. Knowing that Myka would be safe now, Helena ran after Bricks.

She chased him to the ground floor and into the parking lot on the opposite side of the complex to where Steve and Claudia were stationed. She entered the parking lot but he was nowhere in sight.

"Drop your weapon!" Bricks ordered. Helena turned to the voice and dropped her gun. She had no intention of doing it. She suddenly realised that she was under the influence of the artifact as she noticed he was wearing the black gloves.

"Good now tell your team that I've escaped in a taxi."

Helena heard herself relay the message to her colleagues. She tried to fight against its hold on her but it proved impossible. Bricks walked towards her and picked up her gun with his gloved hands. He pointed it at her. "Remove all of your weapons, communication and tracking devices and throw them on the ground." Helena did as she was told, throwing her phone, Tesla, Grappler and a knife on the ground. Having seen what looked to be a Ray Gun on the ground, Bricks picked it up and examined it.

"What is this?"

"It's a Tesla."

"What does it do?"

"It shoots a current of electricity that if set right is capable of killing someone."

"Excellent." He smiled sadistically at her. "Now you are going to do exactly as I say."

He ordered her to break into a nearby car and hotwire it. He forced her to drive them to the outskirts of the city to his childhood home. It was an old, withered farm house. Once there he ordered her to sit in a chair and stay there. He had every intention of killing her but not before extracting any useful information from her. He took the time in between to research his escape from the country. They were both unaware that the Warehouse team had gathered outside after having traced the signal of Helena's Tesla.

* * *

Pete, Steve, Claudia and Myka were hiding in the shadows of the property formulating their plan to rescue Helena. Myka had a look of determination on her face that Pete had rarely seen. The last time he had seen it was when they were trying to rescue Helena from Sykes in the Regents Sanctum. He knew that Myka would do everything possible to rescue her, even give her own life. He knew how Myka felt about Helena. His vibes went off the charts everytime the two of them were in the same room. He could feel the pent up sexual tension between them so he was certain that neither of them had made a move yet. He wasn't even sure if Myka knew what she truly felt for Helena. He vowed to finally talk to her about it after they rescued her.

"What's the plan guys?" Claudia asked.

"Steve take the south, I will approach from the right, Myka you and Claudia will enter from the left. Everyone be careful. I'm getting a bad vibe about this."

"Bad. How bad?" Claudia asked frantically. They all knew to take his vibes serious.

"Not sure but I know it's not good." He grabbed his Tesla rifle and nodded at Myka. He didn't know who his vibe was about but he was suddenly extra concerned about her. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Be careful."

"You too." She watched as Steve and Pete moved towards their positions. She turned to Claudia next to her. She was putting on a brave face but Myka could see that she was scared under that front. "You alright Claud?"

"Not really."

"You can do this. I know you can." She said with conviction as she looked her in the eye. Claudia swallowed her fear and smiled at her.

"Let's do this."

They were in place and were about to breach. Myka heard as Pete asked to confirm that they were ready.

"Yes Pete we are in position."

"Excellent. Stay safe and remember your training.. and  _may the force be with you._ " Myka rolled her eyes at the joke but was grateful for the small break of tension. "On three. One. Two. Three."

* * *

Steve was walking silently in a hallway that led to a large living room. He entered and was relieved to see Helena standing there.

"I've found her, she in a living room at the front of the house. Bricks is not with her." He whispered over his com. "H.G." He quietly called to her. She turned around and looked blankly at him. "Are you alright?" He walked to her carefully, checking the room for any sign of Bricks. He reached out to grab her but she caught him off guard and landed a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. He landed with a large thud on the ground.

Pete entered through the same doorway that Steve had just entered through. He saw Helena standing in the middle of the room looking at him. He looked for Steve but didn't see him as his body was hidden by a couch.

"H.G! Are you okay? Where's Steve?" He asked as he tentatively moved towards her. She started to move towards him. He stopped suddenly when he was hit by an alarming vibe. "H.G, we gotta get out of here. Now!" He quickly moved the rest of the distance towards her and noticed Steve laying on the floor. He pulled his Tesla on Helena and was about to fire but she proved to be too quick. She kicked him in the leg, breaking it instantly. Pete screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor beside Steve. Helena kicked his head to stop him from shooting her. She bent down and removed both of Steve's guns and Pete's Tesla and tossed them to the other side of the room. She grabbed Pete's handgun from it's holster and pointed it at him.

* * *

Claudia and Myka had been carefully moving throughout the house, clearing rooms one at a time. After hearing Steve confirm that he had located Helena, Myka felt her heart race as relief washed over her. She nodded at Claudia to maintain her position whilst she moved onto the next room to look for their suspect.

She entered the room and saw Bricks sitting behind a large oak office table smiling at her. Myka moved her finger to the trigger and was about to squeeze it when he spoke.

"Drop the gun." She did it as she desperately tried to fight against the artifacts influence. "Good now call your friend out there to come in here." She struggled momentarily as she called Claudia to join her. He ordered Claudia to drop her gun also as he walked out from behind the desk.

"You two will do exactly what I say. Don't speak and walk to the front of the house."

* * *

Helena turned away from Pete and Steve as she heard movement behind her. She froze as she noticed Claudia and Myka kneeling on the ground before her with Bricks pointing a gun at their heads.

Though Helena was not in control of her actions, she was still her. Seeing Myka in danger stirred something powerful inside of her. She felt fear grip her soul and began to tremble. Before her was the woman she loved, her reason for living. She was terrified of anything harming her. They had been in similar situations in the past, but nothing that felt anywhere near as painful as this.  
Helena's knuckles turned white as she gripped Pete's gun tightly in her hand.

"Kill them both." Bricks ordered. Helena felt her stomach drop. Her worst fear was about to come true. She was trying desperately to not lift her arm as her heart raced uncontrollably. It felt like the world had slowed down and it was just her and Myka.

Myka met Helena's eyes. She knew Helena was under the influence of a very powerful and dangerous artifact and could see the struggle that she was fighting within herself. She couldn't take her eyes off Helena. The fear in those eyes was overwhelming. She watched them intently and noticed a slight change in them, the fear was still very dominant but there was something else there, a strange calmness and warmth. Myka's heart skipped a beat as she understood that look.

Helena refused to look anywhere but into those eyes. The fear that was present was overwhelming and it broke her heart.

Bricks was furious that Helena had not done as he had ordered. "Kill them NOW!" He yelled as he focused all his willpower to the gloves he was wearing.

Helena could feel the artifacts influence taking control of her once more. She felt as her arm slowly lifted despite the incredible fight she was engaging in with it.

Myka was trying with all her will to break the artifacts hold but it was of no use **.**  She accepted what was about to happen as she looked at Helena for the final time. Helena mouthed ' _I'm sorry_ ' at her as tears ran down her cheeks. Myka nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

Pete watched from where he had fallen to the floor. He felt so useless. His greatest fear was about to become reality. He watched as Helena lifted her arm and squeezed the trigger twice. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled as the sound of two bodies's hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Myka held the image of Helena in her mind. She wanted it to be the last thing she would ever know. She heard the shots and the image was gone, her mind was blank. It took her a few moments to realise that she was not dead, that she had not been shot. She opened her eyes and looked at Claudia, expecting to see her dead body lying next to her. She was confused but relieved beyond belief as she realised that she was unharmed also.

Myka looked away from Claudia and took in the scene before her. Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat as she felt time slow down. Helena was laying face down a few feet from her with a pool of blood under her which was quickly growing larger.

"Helena!"Was she dead? She couldn't comprehend what had happened. Had her greatest fear become reality? Myka's heart ached as she thought of the possibility **.**  Helena Wells, the one person who knew her better than anyone else  _can't be dead_. Myka told herself over and over as she crawled to her. She rolled her over and was relieved to see that there were no bullet wounds in her chest or head. She reached a shaking hand towards her neck and desperately searched for a pulse. She cried out a sigh of relief when she found one, it was faint but it was definitely there.

"Helena? Helena can you hear me?" She asked as a tear fell from her face. She hadn't even realised she had been crying. Myka searched for the source of the bleeding and gasped when she spotted the patch of blood staining Helena's right thigh. She put a hand on it and applied pressure as she turned Helena onto her side to see if the bullet had travel through. She turned her so she was laying on her back again once she had determined that it hadn't punctured the other side. She put both her hands over the blood to stop the flow. She looked frantically for anything she could use to secure the wound but couldn't find anything within arm's reach.

"Claudia I need you to get me something to stop the bleeding, anything that I can use as a bind." Claudia ran to a window in the room and yanked a curtain down, causing it to rip. She ripped it into a long enough strip and quickly handed it to Myka. Myka wrapped it around the wound and tied it securely, causing the bleeding to slow immensely.

"Come on Helena, wake up! Please." She examined her head and could not find any signs of trauma, there was nothing to explain why she would be unconscious. "The artefact!" She looked at Bricks, he was still wearing the gloves. She ran to his body, pulled them off and threw them into a static bag, shielding herself as it released a vibrant shower of sparks. She ran back to Helena and knelt beside her again. There was no immediate change. Myka gently grabbed her head and rested it in her lap. She wiped a strand of hair behind Helena's ear and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're going to be fine Helena. I promise." Her voice cracked as she whispered and more tears fell.

"Pete, can you stand?" Claudia asked.

"No. Make sure they are okay." He groaned from the floor.

Having heard her friends voices forced Myka to remember what had just happened. She looked up from Helena and examined the room. Pete was laying on the ground clutching his leg, pain evident on his face. Claudia was kneeling by Steve's body. Myka's heart leaped into her throat again but quickly settled as she noticed his chest rise and fall. She looked to where she had previously been kneeling and noticed that Bricks was dead, bullet hole in his head. She was confused by how that had happened, how any of this had happened. Having assessed the situation they were now in, she fell back into her training. She had to get it together to help Helena.

"Claudia, call for help. Pete where are you injured?"

"My leg, I think it's broken." He had watched the entire scene play out. He watched as Helena raised her gun, shot herself in the leg and then turned the gun on Bricks and shot him between the eyes before she collapsed to the ground. He'd never been so relieved in his life, knowing that none of his team had been killed. He tried to crawl towards her, ignoring the protest from his leg. He could see the fear on her face; it was worse than it had been minutes before. He knew she was on the verge of losing it so he crawled quicker until he was by her side. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "How is she?"

"She won't wake up" Her voice was so weak, filled with pain.

"She's going to be okay Myka, I promise." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, causing Myka to finally look away from Helena's face. Pete saw the pain in her eyes behind the tears. "She's strong Myka. She's going to get through this." He said it with a strong conviction and assurance. Myka wanted to believe him but having Helena in this state in her arms was terrifying, more so than facing down the barrel of the gun minutes ago.

"I don't know." Myka said weakly as she looked at Helena. She stroked her cheek gently. Pete pulled her against him and held her tightly.

"It's okay Mykes. She will be okay." He kept telling her repeatedly, hoping to get through to her. She refused to look away from Helena as he held her.

"Ambulance's are on the way. E.T.A four minutes." She announced as she returned to Steve who was beginning to stir. "Rest Jinksy, help will be here soon."

* * *

Myka was pacing frantically in the waiting room at the hospital as she waited for any information about her friend's conditions. She barely remembered getting to the hospital, everything happened so quickly once the paramedics arrived. She knew that their wounds were not life threatening but it still didn't stop her from leaping to the worst possibilities.

Steve's heart ached in his chest as he looked at the women before him. He'd never seen Claudia so scared before. He wished he'd been able to prevent what had happened so she would never know the feeling of coming that close to death. He watched as she tried to distract herself by typing away on her phone. He looked at Myka; he could see the distress on her face as she paced back and forth as she waited for any information on Helena. He didn't know Helena well but since she'd returned to the team he'd noticed the impact she had had on Myka. Myka was happier and more carefree since her return. He knew that she cared deeply for Helena, even possibly loved her as more than a friend so he knew that this situation was hardest on her.  
He got up from his seat and made his way towards her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. He didn't say anything to her, there was nothing to say anyway. She had already told herself everything. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong embrace. She stiffened at the contact but he didn't let her go. She put her head on his shoulder and fought hard to contain her composure but feeling the safety of his embrace she allowed herself to silently cry against him. He held her until he felt her sobbing stop a little over five minutes later. He moved them to the chair next to Claudia and continued to hold her. He pulled Claudia into a sideways hug and held her to him too. The three of them stayed like that until Artie, Abigail and Mrs Fredric joined them over an hour later.

"Mrs Fredric, have you heard anything?" Myka asked as she sprung to her feet.

"Yes, Helena is stable. They have removed the bullet from her thigh; however the doctors are concerned because they cannot explain why she has yet to awake." She said gently.

"What does that mean? Is the artifact still affecting her?" Myka asked confused.

"No. She fought valiantly to break the artifacts hold on her. It would have taken an immense amount of will power and an incredibly powerful mind to overcome that but that is precisely what we believe happened."

"What are you saying?"

"In all of the warehouse records there has never been a report of anyone overcoming the will of an artifact that control's others. It is unheard of." Artie explained gently.

"We don't know what effect this has had on her. She has only minimal brain function for now. But the doctors believe that she may never awake."

Hearing this Myka suddenly felt weak, her head became fuzzy as the room began to spin and she felt her legs give out from under her. Steve quickly grabbed Myka to stop her from falling to the ground as she passed out.

"Myka?!" Claudia cried out.

"This information is overwhelming for you all, more so for Agent Bering. She will need all of our support in this difficult time. I have arranged to have Helena moved to the B&B where Dr Calder will oversee her care for the near future. Dr Cho please see that Agent Bering is given a sedative. It will be best until we can get her home tonight." Mrs Frederic stated. She looked at the somber faces of the warehouse family. "We  _will_  fix this." She said reassuringly before leaving.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Myka was seated on the couch in the warehouse library reading an old, worn science fiction novel. She was immersed in the book when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind her.

"Guess who darling?" Helena purred in her ear as she bent over the lounge. Myka smiled as she recognised the sultry voice. "I'll give you a hint, that book you are reading was written by me."

"Is that so?" Myka playfully asked as she put the book aside. Helena removed her hands and moved around the couch to face Myka.

"Well partially, yes." She smiled as she sat beside her. "Are you hiding in here?"

"Yes, but not from you. I knew you would find me here."

"So you were hoping I would join you?" Helena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course."

Helena gently pushed a strand of Myka's hair behind her ear. Myka leaned into the contact and smiled nervously at Helena. Helena watched intently as Myka's eyes shifted to look at her lips and smirked. Myka's heart began to race as she watched Helena move towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt Helena's lips on hers. Her lips were incredibly soft, she gasped as she felt Helena's tongue stroke her bottom lip. Myka opened her mouth to allow her access. She moaned as Helena's tongue met hers for the first time. Myka put her hands in Helena's silky smooth hair and pulled her closer to her. She bit her lip and then sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue over it. They broke apart as the need for air became to much. Myka felt Helena's hand on the skin of her stomach, they were moving lower. Myka felt Helena slip her hand inside her pants and sat up in her bed quickly as her alarm went off. She turned it off and flopped back on her bed frustrated.

Myka stretched in her bed. She didn't remember getting into bed the night before so she assumed Pete or Steve had carried her to bed after she had fallen asleep reading again. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling and sighed as she remembered her dream. It was not the first time that she had had a sex dream about Helena. They had been happening more frequently since Helena had returned. As much as Myka wanted to deny her feelings for her, her subconscious was determined for her to face the truth. Myka ran her finger over her lips as she wondered what Helena's lips would feel like on hers. She looked at her hands and suddenly remembered the last time she had looked at them, they were covered in blood, Helena's blood.

Myka sat up in bed quickly, threw her blankets to the floor, rushed to her door, swung it open and sprinted down the stairs calling Helena's name.

"Myka!" Claudia called from the dining room. Myka ran into the room and stopped abruptly. She was greeted by the image of Steve, Claudia, Artie and Abigail seated around the table with large piles of folders gathered between them.

"Where are Pete and Helena?" She asked frantically.

"They're fine Myka." Artie said calmly.

"Where are they?!" She demanded.

"Pete is at the hospital in town, he will be there for a few days to ensure his leg can set properly. Jane is with...

"Where is Helena!?" She yelled cutting him off. She was relieved that Pete was alright but desperately needed to know about Helena's condition.

"She's in her room. Vanessa is with her." His voice called after her as they watched as she ran back towards the stairs.

Myka stood outside Helena's room. She was petrified of what she was about to find on the other side. She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, her hand shaking uncontrollably. She turned it slowly and pushed it open. Myka felt her stomach drop as she took in the sight before her.

Helena was lying in her bed with a tube in her mouth and various wires were attached to her head and chest from machines beside her bed. Dr Calder was standing by one of the machines writing something on her clipboard **.** Helena looked so fragile and even paler than usual. Myka felt a sharp pain in his chest. How was it that this incredibly strong, brilliant, wonderful woman could be reduced to this, a lifeless shell? Myka started moving tentatively towards her, she tried to say something, anything, but her throat was suddenly dry.

Vanessa looked at her as she approached and smiled sympathetically at her. She saw the distress on Myka's face and noticed tears falling silently down her face.

"She's stable. Artie and the others are trying to find an artifact that will wake her."

"Has there been any improvement?" She asked quietly as she approached the bed. Once she reached it she looked down at Helena and wiped a strand of hair behind her ear before she stroked her cheek lovingly. Myka looked at Vanessa as she shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears spilled quicker.

"Myka, can I get you anything?" Myka shook her head without looking away from Helena. She sat carefully on the bed next to her and stroked her thumb over Helena's hand before holding it tightly, it was cold and not at all how she thought holding Helena's hand would feel like.

Vanessa observed her quietly. She could easily see that Myka loved Helena and knew how difficult this was for her. She wished she could give her any bit of good news right now, anything that would ease the pain.

"I'll give you some time alone with her." She ran her hand along Myka's back reassuringly.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly that Vanessa barely heard it. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Myka's heart was aching as she stared at Helena. How was it that someone as strong as her could be reduced to this weak state?

"I'm going to fix this Helena. I'm going to find a way to bring you back to us.. to  _me_." She whispered as she bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was reassuring to find that it was warm, that she was still very much alive.

Vanessa returned to the room a couple of hours later and smiled sadly as she looked at Myka asleep, laying on the bed with her arm draped over Helena's stomach.

* * *

It had been three days since Myka had awoken to the nightmare that had now become her life. She had spent almost all of her time at the warehouse, desperately searching for an artifact that could help. She had discovered many but all of them had devastating down sides. The quill used by Charles Perrault to write the original version of Sleeping Beauty would wake a person from the deepest of slumbers but would cause dozens of children to fall into an unwakeable sleep.

She had become incredibly frustrated at herself for her inability to find the right artifact. She had barely slept or eaten, everyone could see she was exhausted. Steve, Claudia and Abigail had tried to talk to her but Myka ignored each of them and forced herself to continue searching.

Artie found her desperately combing the shelves of the warehouse. He could see the pain in Myka getting worse each day. He had always known that she cared deeply for Helena, but it wasn't until the shooting that he realised just how much she truly cared for her.

"Myka, you need to rest." He said as he approached her.

"I can't Artie. I need to save her." She went back to ready the properties of the artifacts on the shelf in front of her.

"You are exhausted Myka. You will be of no use to anyone if you do not take the time to properly care for yourself."

"It doesn't matter. I won't rest until she is awake." She said determinedly.

"Myka she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. She would be putting your safety above her own." He said as his voice began to get louder.

"Exactly! So I am doing the same for her." She responded, anger growing in her tone.

"Myka. Stop!" He demanded.

"Artie just go!" She said angrily as she turned to finally look at him.

"Not until you come with me." He said standing his ground.

"Artie!" She yelled, frustrated at his insistence. She instantly regretted yelling at him as she saw the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she ran her hand through her hair. "I just... I  _have_  to fix this... I  _can't_  lose her Artie." Tears fell down her cheek as she looked at him. She had been trying to keep it together and focus on finding an artifact to help but she was exhausted both physically and mentally. She dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands. Artie kneeled with her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You won't lose her. She is strong and I know that she will fight with everything she is to find her way back to  _you_."

"Back to..." She swallowed her sentence. Myka had finally accepted that she had feelings for Helena that went beyond friendship but she had yet to admit to herself what it was she felt. Artie was suggesting that Helena was hers, that Helena had feelings for her also. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I know how you feel about her Myka and I know that she feels the same way for you. That look you have in your eyes is the exact same look she had when she sacrificed herself to save the warehouse from Sykes' bomb." Myka gasped at the confession. This was the first time Artie had spoken about what had happened. "It was a look of love. Real, pure, _love_. So when she awakes, I don't want her to be enraged at me for allowing you to not take care of yourself." He stood and offered her his hand. "So come with me back to the B &B and rest, for  _her_." She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you Artie." They walked back to the warehouse office in silence.

* * *

Myka had fallen into a routine of spending her days at the warehouse searching for an artifact and then coming home to be by Helena's side as she read to her. She awoke beside her every morning after falling asleep from reading the night before.

It was six days after the shooting, Pete had arrived home two days earlier. He had been ordered to stay in bed and rest but he refused to do so after he saw the state Myka was in. He was determined to help anyway he could.

Pete stood using his crutches in the doorway to Helena's room. He tried hard not to shed any of the tears that we're building in his eyes as he looked at the scene before him. Myka was cuddled into Helena, holding her tightly. The scene would have been incredibly intimate under normal circumstances but knowing that Helena could not contribute to the gesture caused his stomach to turn.

He had felt a bad vibe before they had entered Bricks' house. He had told the team about it and therefore had been extra vigilant. He had felt a bad vibe when he had seen Helena standing before him but he thought that something was going to happen to her and not him.

He hated that he had been disarmed so easily and therefore could not help his partner when she needed him most. He kept telling himself that he should have been the one to save her, them. He was blaming himself for the pain the team, especially Myka was feeling.

He decided to leave her be for the time being, he knew that she needed to be as close to Helena as possible right now.

* * *

Pete waited until Myka got out of the shower and knocked on her door. He waited for her to call out before he opened it and entered her bedroom.

"Hey Mykes."

"Hi Pete, how are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you are _really_  doing?" He asked gently as he sat on her bed and pulled his leg carefully onto it. Myka sat next to him and leaned against the head board with him. She sighed as she nodded.

"It's all my fault Myka. If I hadn't of ignored my vibe about H.G. then I would not have been disarmed so easily and she would be fine. I'm so sorry Myka."

"Pete, you can't blame yourself. You did everything right. The only person who is responsible for what has happened is Bricks. So don't you dare blame yourself Pete!"

"But.."

"NO! No buts! You did  _everything_  right." She leaned forward so she could hug him. They sat in silence for a minute.

"How are you  _really_  doing?"

"Horribly." She said quietly as her voice cracked. He watched as tears silently fell from her eyes. "I'm beginning to think she may never wake up."

"Don't think that. You have to stay positive."

"I can't Pete. It's getting harder with each day I wake to find her unconscious beside me."

"Listen to me Myka. She is one of the strongest people i've ever met, so I know she will recover from this and when she does you need to be there to tell her how you feel about her."

She sighed. She wasn't surprised that Pete knew that she had feelings for Helena.

"I don't know how I feel about her."

"Yes you do. You just need to be honest with yourself."

"I can't"

"Yes you can and you  _will_! You owe it to yourself Myka. You deserve to be happy."

"Happy?" She scoffed. "If she doesn't wake up I won't be happy ever again."

"She is going to wake Myka. Trust me."

"Do you have a vibe about it?" She asked nervously. She had been wanting to ask him since he returned but was scared of the answer.

"I do but I'm unsure what it means. Stay positive. We are going to get her back. I promise." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

* * *

It had been nine long and frustrating days and they still had yet to find a way to help Helena.

Vanessa entered the bedroom to check Helena's vitals and to see if there had been any changes. She smiled as she noticed Myka sitting beside Helena, reading to her.

"Good morning Myka."

"Morning Vanessa. How are you?" She asked politely as she marked her page in the book before setting it aside.

"I'm well thank you. How are you?"

"Fine." Myka said, her voice was void of emotion.

"How are you  _really_  Myka? I'm concerned about your health just as much as Helena's."

"I feel broken." She sighed and grabbed Helena's hand, running her thumb over the back of it.

"That's the first honest answer I've gotten out of you." She busied herself checking over Helena. She sighed when there weren't any changes. Myka didn't even bother to ask her as she had become used to hearing that sigh over the past nine days. "Have you eaten?"

"I had breakfast earlier."

"Good." She took a deep breath before broaching a topic she knew Myka would be sensitive to. "I know this is not my place to ask, but are you and Helena romantically involved?"

"No." Myka said sadly as she shook her head.

"Do you want to be?" She asked gently.

After the talk with Pete, she realised he was right. She knew how she felt about Helena and knew what she wanted to happen if she awoke. Myka nodded not looking at her. She didn't see why this was necessary for Vanessa to know.

"I think you should tell her how you feel Myka. There is a belief that people can actually hear their loved ones conveying sentiments of love to them whilst in this condition and having her condition be caused by an artifact, she may very well be able to hear you. It certainly cannot hurt. Think about." She smiled warmly as she left the room.

* * *

Myka had spent the entire day thinking about what Vanessa had said, she researched it on the internet and found that some people had claimed to have heard confessions of love whilst in a coma.

She arrived home a little after 4pm to find Abigail seated in the chair by the window talking to Helena.

"Hello Myka." She smiled as she looked at her.

"Hi."

"I have been filling her in on some of my more risqué adventures in Egypt." She laughed which actually caused Myka to smile slightly.

"You will have to share that with the rest of us sometime."

"I'll think about it." She smiled as she got out of the chair and started walking towards Myka. "If you need to talk Myka, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you."

Myka sat in the chair by the window. The warm afternoon glow from the sun filled the room and bathed Helena in a glowing warmth. Myka smiled at the image, it reminded her of just how truly beautiful Helena was.

She didn't know what had come over her but seeing Helena glowing like this filled Myka's heart with the first bit of joy she had felt since walking through the apartment complex with Helena. She grabbed Helena's hand and started speaking to her.

"I miss you. I miss your smile, the one I know is specifically reserved for me. I miss seeing the mischief in your eyes as you are about to outsmart someone. I miss hearing your voice. It has become the single most beautiful sound i've ever heard." She was sobbing but trying to keep herself composed.

"I refuse never to be able to experience all of these things again.. so you  _have_  to come back. You have to come back... to me." She pleaded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Please Helena. I don't want to wake up again holding you to find that you are not holding me back. I should have told you this so long ago but I was afraid. Afraid that you would not feel the same way I do. I really hope that you can hear what I am saying." She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I need you to wake up. I need you. I.. I.. I love you Helena Grace Wells. I love you." She placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"I think I always have. So please Helena, come back to me. I need you... I need you." She cried into the bed as she gripped Helena's hand. She cried and cried and cried, finally letting her walls fall. She was ready to give her heart and soul to Helena. She knew that if Helena didn't awake that she would be dead inside. She continued to cry until she passed out.

* * *

She woke hours later to a strange piercing sound, she looked at the clock beside the bed, it said that it was almost 9pm. She noticed Vanessa was standing infront of her, removing the tube from Helena's mouth. Myka looked at the heart monitor and realised that Helena's heart rate was not present. Myka felt as though she was going to pass out as fear gripped her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Myka tried to breathe as she looked at Vanessa. She placed the feeding tube on a tray she had placed by Helena’s feet and reached towards the machine that was signalling Helena’s lack of a heartbeat. Myka quickly bolted from the bed, desperately reached for Vanessa’s hand and stopped her.

“What are you doing?” Myka asked nervously. Vanessa placed her other hand over Myka’s and squeezed it gently. She looked Myka in the eyes and smiled at her, a genuinely happy smile.

“It’s alright Myka. I’m just reattaching the cords to the machine; you must have dislodged them whilst you were sleeping.”

“What... what about the feeding tube?”

“She doesn’t need it anymore.” She watched as a confused expression appeared on Myka’s face.

“What do you mean? Why doesn’t she need it?”

“She’s going to wake up.” Myka’s heart skipped a beat at the news. She wasn’t sure if she had heard right.

“What?”

“I don’t know how long it will take but she is definitely going to wake up.”

Myka laughed at the news. She was elated. “Did they find an artefact?”

“No. I came in here ten minutes ago and discovered that her brain is active and getting stronger each minute. It’s incredible.”

Myka began crying tears of joy as she smiled lovingly at Helena. She removed her hand from Vanessa’s hold and gripped Helena’s hand tightly as she sat beside her on the bed. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. Vanessa noticed the instantaneous change in Myka as an incredible weight fell from her shoulders.

“Thank you Helena.” Myka whispered. “Thank you for coming back to me.”

Vanessa finished attending to Helena and made her way downstairs to inform the others of the excellent news.

* * *

 There was a knock at the door a little while later.

“Come in.” Myka said quietly. She watched the door open as Pete, Steve and Claudia entered. They smiled as they noticed how much lighter she appeared to be as she sat against the headboard stroking a hand through Helena’s hair.

“Hi Mykes.” Pete said as he sat in front of her at the end of the bed.

“Hi guys.” She smiled at them.

“How is she?” Claudia asked anxiously as she took in the sight of Helena. It was the first time they had seen her without the tube in her mouth. She finally looked like the Helena they knew and loved, colour had returned to her cheeks and she looked more alive than she had only hours earlier.

“Good. Really good.”

Claudia ran to Myka and threw her arms around her tightly. Myka laughed at her behaviour as she returned the hug. She felt a heavy weight on her as Pete gently leaned into the hug too, making sure not to move his leg too much. He reached for Steve and pulled him into the embrace.

They stayed in the room until the late hours of the night talking happily with each other for the first time since the shooting. It was the perfect way to break the tension that had been building between them all. As it got late and it was evident that they were all exhausted they decided to call it a night and to leave Myka alone with Helena again.

“I almost forgot Mykes.” Claudia said as she re-entered the room holding a small wooden box in her hand. “Artie gave me this earlier.” She handed the box to Myka. “He thought you could use a distraction as he knew you would be trying to stay awake all night.” She opened the box and pulled out a small puzzle box with hundreds of moveable symbols on it. Myka looked it over with fascination.

“He said it’s from his personal collection and that if anyone could decipher it, it would be you and H.G.” Myka smiled at the compliment and her heart was warmed by the incredibly kind gesture.

“Thank you Claudia.”

* * *

 

Myka had spent the night drifting in and out of sleep as she watched over Helena. She decided to take a shower a little after 6am and re-entered the room to the familiar site of Vanessa attending to Helena. Vanessa smiled broadly at Myka as she entered.

“You are certainly looking better Myka.”

“I’m feeling better. How is she?”

“Excellent, her motion function skills have returned.” She pointed at Helena’s hand and Myka gasped as she noticed a slight twitch in her fingers. It was the first movement she had seen. She rushed to the bed and tentatively reached for the hand. The twitching stopped as she touched it. Myka looked at Vanessa.

“That’s nothing to be alarmed about. It’s an excellent sign. I’ll have someone bring you some breakfast shortly.” She squeezed Myka’s arm and quietly left the room.

Myka reached for the puzzle box she had placed on the bedside table earlier. She turned it over in her hands and smiled.

“Artie wanted me to have this puzzle box. I’ve spent the past few hours examining it. I could really use your input though.” She said as she held Helena’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “After all, we are Bering and Wells; solving puzzles and saving the day.” She sobbed and quickly gasped as she felt Helena’s hand squeeze hers.

“Wells and Bering darling.”

* * *

 “Helena?” Myka’s voice shook as she spoke. She gasped as Helena opened her eyes and smiled at her.

“Hello Myka.”

“He.. Helena?” She asked in disbelief. She couldn’t believe this was real.

“Yes darling.” Helena mustered up as much strength as she could and stroked her hand against Myka’s cheek. Myka used her own hand to hold Helena’s hand in place. Helena wiped away a few tears with her thumb as they poured from Myka’s eyes. “Don’t be sad darling, i’m here now.”  

“Yes, you really are.” Myka laughed. “Words cannot describe how relieved I am to finally hear your voice again.”

“What happened?” she asked confused.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“The last thing I remember was watching you close your eyes as I raised a gun at you. I’m so sorry Myka.” Tears had formed in her eyes as she spoke, threatening to fall.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Helena. You saved us.”

“How?” Her voice croaked.

“You successfully fought against the artefacts hold and shot yourself in the leg to fully break its influence on you and then you shot Bricks.”

“That’s impossible. I’ve never heard of anyone breaking the hold of a mind control artefact.”

“You are not just  _anyone_. You are Helena Wells. The brilliant mind that created an entire genre of literature, a rocket and a freaking time machine. You are extraordinary!” Myka said with certainty as tears continued to fall.

Helena pondered everything for a minute. The last time she had seen Myka her eyes had been filled with so much fear, a strong contrast from what filled them now, relief, disbelief, warmth and love. So much love was present in those eyes. She wanted to lay there staring at those eyes for an eternity but she was quickly becoming exhausted, just talking had proved to be rather draining. She gave into the exhaustion and closed her eyes momentarily.

Myka seeing her close her eyes, sensed that Helena was in need of rest. She decided that it would be best to inform Vanessa of the change to her condition. She stood from the bed and made to let go of Helena’s hand but stopped when she felt Helena tug on it.

“Stay?” She pleaded as she opened her eyes, Myka could see the fear in them. Helena needed to be certain that this was real. That Myka really was alive. Myka let go of Helena’s hand, pulled the bed covers back and climbed in next to her. Helena used what little strength she had left to roll onto her side. She laid her head on Myka’s shoulder and placed her arm over her waist. She listened to the rhythmic lull of Myka’s heartbeat before succumbing to her exhaustion and falling asleep.

Myka’s mind raced. She couldn’t believe that this was real, that Helena was awake and holding her in her arms as she slept. She lay in the embrace, thinking about how elated she was, before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Vanessa entered the room holding a plate with a couple of sandwiches on it. She was bringing Myka lunch because she knew it was the only way to ensure that she ate something. She entered the room as normal and smiled instantly at the sight before her. It filled her heart with an insurmountable amount of joy.

Helena was draped over Myka, holding her tight with a smile plastered on her face. Myka was turned towards Helena slightly with her arm around her holding her tightly too as she slept. Vanessa placed the plate on the bedside table, pulled out her phone and took a photo. Once satisfied with it, she left the room as quietly as she had entered and made her way back downstairs.

She entered the dining room where the team were engaging in lunch and smiled at them.

“How’s Myka?” Pete asked between a mouthful of his pastrami sub.

“See for yourself.” She handed him the phone. He looked at the picture, quickly swallowed his food and gawked at Vanessa.

“Is, is she?”

“Awake? Yes, I believe so.”

The room suddenly grew silent as everyone looked at her, hopeful and excited looks on their faces.

“Really?” Claudia asked excited. Pete handed her the phone. She squealed as she looked at the image. “Words. I have none.”

The energy in the room felt electric and vibrant. The team continued to eat their lunch with renewed enthusiasm and relief. They had all agreed not to disturb Myka and Helena even though they all desperately wanted to see Helena. They had time later. The thought rejuvenated their happiness. 

* * *

Myka awoke to a tickling sensation along her cheek. She moaned at the feeling which caused Helena to chuckle. She quickly snapped open her eyes and was met by mischievous brown ones staring back at her. Her heart raced as she remembered that this was real. She smiled at her and ran her hand along the skin of Helena’s back under the blankets. She sighed at the contact. Helena ran her thumb over Myka’s bottom lip which caused Myka’s breath to hitch. Helena smiled. She moved closer to Myka but stopped as she heard the door open.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Vanessa said as she walked to the bed. “It is fantastic to see you awake Helena. How are you feeling?”

Helena rolled onto her back and pushed herself against the headboard slightly. “Refreshed I suppose.”

“Yes, ten days of bed rest will do that.” Vanessa joked lightly which caused Helena to smile.

“I need to ask you a series of questions if you feel up to it?” Helena nodded at her.

“I’ll be back shortly.” Myka said as she placed a kiss on Helena’s hand and removed herself from the bed. Helena watched her leave the room. 

* * *

 

Myka walked straight to her bathroom, splashed water on her face and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. This was all so overwhelming. Helena was back and she was moments away from finally kissing her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked away from the mirror as she heard a soft knock on her bathroom door. Pete was standing in the doorway, assisted by his crutches, smiling gently at her. He walked into the bathroom and pulled her into a hug. She sighed into the embrace and hugged him back.

“You did it Mykes. You got her back.”

“I didn’t do anything. That was all Helena’s brilliant mind.” She laughed happily.

“It was you.” She leaned out of the hug so she could look at him. He cut her off before she could speak. “Hear me out. I overheard you yesterday afternoon.” She looked at him quizzically. “When you confessed your love to her. I wasn’t prying, my room is next to hers and the walls are thin, so keep that in mind when you two get down and dirty with each other.” He laughed as she punched him in the chest expectantly.

“How does that have to do with bringing her back?”

“When you said you loved her I was hit with this incredibly amazing vibe. I’d never felt anything like it before. So that is why I am certain that it was  _you_  that brought her back. What you said must have reached something inside her.”

She was speechless. It was a crazy explanation but she knew better than to reject Pete’s vibes and working in the warehouse she had seen an endless amount of incredible things. She knew that it really was possible that he was right about his theory.

She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the end of her bed. Pete stood in the bathroom doorway and looked at her. She watched as a goofy grin grew on his face.

“What?” She asked smiling.

“Did you kiss her yet?” He laughed as he noticed a blush spread across her cheeks. “You did!” He pointed at her excitedly.

“No, but we nearly did only minutes ago.”

“What stopped you?”

“Lousy timing by Vanessa.” She sighed.

“Well, try again.”

“Just like that?” She asked slightly irritated. “It’s too soon Pete.”

“No it’s not. This has been building up since she stuck us to the ceiling in her home. It is definitely not too soon.”

“It has not been building up since then.”

“Oh really? Do you want me to get Steve to confirm that?” He teased.

Myka thought it over and smiled. “No. Now that I think about it, there was something there even then.”

They sat talking for a little while longer before Myka made her way back to Helena’s room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Myka took a deep breath as she slowly pushed Helena’s bedroom door open. She was surprised to find that Helena was nowhere in sight.

“Helena?” Myka called out softly but didn’t get a reply. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it as she called her name; she knocked again after she didn’t receive a reply and opened the door. She quickly froze at the sight of Helena lying naked in the bathtub smirking at her.

“Myka?” Vanessa asked from behind her. Myka jumped and quickly shut the door.

Myka slowly turned to face her. Vanessa chuckled as she noticed the blush turning a deep shade of red on Myka’s cheeks. Myka was frozen to the spot, she opened her mouth to speak but found that she was unable to do so. Vanessa placed a hand on Myka’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Glad to see her sense of humor is still intact.” A ghost of a smile appeared on Myka’s lips. “Are you okay Myka?”

“Yep! I’ll just... let you...“ She pointed over her shoulder as she stepped away from the door.

Vanessa shook her head and continued to laugh as she entered the bathroom. “You did that on purpose.”

“I am unaware of what you are referring too.” Myka heard the smile in her voice as she stood in Helena’s room. She realized that she hadn’t seen any clothing in the bathroom and that Helena would be getting changed in the bedroom. With that thought in mind she quickly left the room and ran into Pete in the hallway. She grabbed him quickly to keep him upright.

“What are you doing out here? You are suppose to be in there making your move.”

“I just saw Helena naked.” She blurted. Pete’s eyebrows practically reached his hairline at the information.

“Well did you like what you saw?” He asked seriously.

“Irrelevant. I need a drink.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Completely relevant!” He grabbed her and turned her towards her bedroom door. “There. Now. Spill.” She groaned but complied.

 

Pete sat on her bed watching her pace back and forth in the small room.

“Well what did you see?” She blushed again as she thought about it.

“She was sitting in the tub so it was only the top half and she was sitting there with a satisfied smirk on her face. Vanessa was right! She purposely ignored replying to my calls so I would see her like that.” She rambled. “She wanted me to see her naked. Pete what are you laughing at?”

“You. You see the woman you are in love with naked and you freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out!” She shrieked and stopped pacing. Pete raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. “Okay. I’m freaking out.”

“Was it how you imagined it to be? Cause i’ve always pictured it to be...” He stopped as Myka glared at him. “I’m kidding! I never want to think of any of you that way. You are my family and it would be weird.”

“I don’t know how I am going to face her after this. How am I supposed to look her in the eye without blushing?”

“I can’t help you with that but I do have an idea of how you can get the upperhand.”

“I am not going to flash her.”

“I wasn’t even going to suggest that.”

“Then what?” She asked cautiously.

“Make her make the first move.”

“That might actually work.” Pete watched as she thought it over and recognised the look on Myka’s face.

“I know that look, it’s your, _I’ve got a plan_ look! What are you thinking?” He asked excited.

“You said you felt a vibe yesterday...” She bit her lip as she formulated her plan.

“An incredibly amazing vibe.” He corrected.

“So that would indicate that she feels the same way about me?”

“Of course she does, she overcame the will of an artefact to save you. If that isn’t proof that she is in love with you then nothing will.”

“Excellent.” She smiled at him

“So what are you going to do about seeing her ta-tas?” He joked but his voice still held a touch of seriousness.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He asked confused.

“Why should I run from it when it’s what I want?” She stated simply.

“Her ta-tas?

“ ** _Her_**!” She smiled at him. “I want to be with her.” The smile reached her eyes and Pete felt a warmness settle in his chest.

“I am getting a tingly vibe all over.”

“I’m ready Pete.” She had spent far too long waiting and it had taken nearly losing Helena for her to realise how she truly felt for her. She wasn’t going to let anything else stop her from being with the woman she loved.

 

Pete didn’t want to give Myka the chance to second guess herself so he stood with her in the hallway. Sensing she was not going to knock he took the plunge and knocked on the door. Myka heard footsteps on the other side and felt her stomach dropped.

“Changed my mind.” She muttered and tried to turn away but Pete held her in place as Vanessa opened the door.

Myka instantly looked past her and met Helena’s eyes as she lay on the bed. She was smirking at her. Seeing that satisfied look gave Myka the courage she needed to follow through with the plan.

“Hello you two, come to pay a visit to the patient? I assure you she is fully dressed this time.” She teased.

“That’s unfortunate.” Myka ignored the stunned looks from Vanessa and Pete and focused solely on Helena’s expression. The smirk turned into a glorious smile that Myka returned in full.

“You’ve got this Mykes.” He said to her as he gave her a pat on the back.

“You’re not staying?” Vanessa asked.

“Just ensuring that Myka actually makes it past the door.” He said quietly so that Helena didn’t hear. Vanessa looked at Myka and Helena and could feel the energy rising in the room as neither of them had yet to look away from each other. She realised what Pete was eluding at and decided that she would leave them alone for the time being.

“Excellent timing. I have to acquire Helena a set of crutches and I need someone to make sure she stays in that bed. Do you think you can do that Myka?”

“Yeah Mykes do you think you can find a way to keep her in bed?” He whispered quietly to her as he tried to contain his snickering.

“Oh i’m certain I can find a way to keep her there.” Pete gasped a little at Myka’s forwardness. Vanessa laughed as she joined Pete in the hallway.

“She has to rest Myka. No strenuous activities you two.”

 

 “Glad to see you clothed.” Myka said confidently, hoping Helena would not see past the front she was putting up.

“Are you really?” She raised an eyebrow at her.

Myka didn’t reply as she walked to Helena’s dressing table and picked up the hairbrush. She walked back to the bed and stood on it. Helena looked up at her quizzically.

“Move forward.”

“What are you doing?” She asked amused.

“I’m going to brush your hair.” She said determinedly.

Helena starred at Myka, trying to figure out what she was up to. Deciding that she liked where this could potentially lead she complied and moved forward a little.

Myka sat behind her with her legs either side of Helena and gently brushed her hair. Helena shivered each time Myka’s hand made contact with her skin, much to Myka’s amusement. After Myka had finished brushing her hair, Helena leaned against Myka. Myka placed her hands on Helena’s stomach and started to trace patterns along her skin.

“That feels wonderful.” She moaned at the contact.

Myka pushed Helena’s hair to one side, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I was so scared that you would never come back to me.” Helena felt a tear land on her shoulder and turned so she could look into Myka’s eyes.

“I will always fight with everything I am to be here.” She placed a hand on Myka’s cheek and wiped away a tear. “To be with you.” She pulled Myka forward and kissed her lips softly. Myka gasped at the contact. She had been hoping Helena would kiss her but the sudden contact had completely caught her off guard. Myka’s shock instantly turned into relief as she smiled against Helena’s lips and kissed her back. It was sweet and incredibly intimate. Helena pulled away and leaned her head against Myka’s. “You saved me Myka.”

“How?” She asked unsure she had really spoken.

“I heard your confession. All of it.” Myka’s heart was racing; she was filled with a nervous excitement unlike anything she had ever experienced. She leaned back to look her in the eyes. They were filled with unshed tears but beyond that they held an overwhelming amount of warmth and love. Any fear Myka had been feeling disappeared instantly as she looked into those eyes. Myka tried to speak but Helena placed a finger on her lips stopping her.

“I love you too. I always h....” Myka lunged forward and captured Helena’s lips in a passionate kiss that conveyed how she felt about her.

Myka pulled away from the kiss. “I love you.” The tears fell from Helena’s eyes as she smiled lovingly at her before kissing her tenderly.

Passion quickly ignited as Helena scraped her nails through Myka’s hair while Myka’s hands explored Helena’s upper body. She grazed the underside of Helena’s breast and froze as she heard a cough from the doorway. Myka quickly removed her hand and buried her head in Helena’s shoulder.

“I specifically said no strenuous activities. Do I need to separate you two?” Vanessa asked amused.

“No,” Myka squeaked.

“You’re blush is adorable darling.” Helena chuckled as she rolled off of Myka and laid her head in her lap.

“That’s better, i’ve brought your lunch Myka.” She handed her the plate with the sub on it. “Busy your mouth with this instead and you, rest. Don’t make me separate you two.” She laughed and left the room.

Helena went to turn but Myka stopped her. “She’s right, you really need to rest.”

“I’d much rather be kissing you instead.” The sultriness in her voice was almost enough to cause Myka to give in but she knew Helena needed to rest.

“I promise that if you rest, we can definitely pick up where we left off.”

“I will hold you to that.”

“You better.” Myka felt Helena chuckle against her and was overcome with joy at the position she was currently in, Helena was in her arms, alive and well and had reciprocated her feelings. So much had changed in twenty four hours and she found herself eagerly looking forward to what the next twenty four would bring.

 


End file.
